Generally, compression coding means a series of signal processing techniques for transferring digitalized information via communication lines or storing digitalized information in a format suitable for a storage medium. Targets of compression coding include audios, images, characters, etc. In particular, a technique of performing compression coding on images is called video compression. Video is generally characterized in having spatial redundancy and temporal redundancy.